


A Knight of the Seven

by dabs_into_oblivion



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabs_into_oblivion/pseuds/dabs_into_oblivion
Summary: Braime reunion after the final war is over. Possibly post-canon, possibly not canon compliant. Spoilers up to and including 8x04.





	A Knight of the Seven

**Author's Note:**

> taking a break from my gendrya fix-it spree to write braime fix-it because they also deserved better than whatever last night was

Brienne knights Pod, because he deserves it and because that way she no longer has to hold back when she spars with him. It also helps him with the ladies, not that he needs that.

Sansa offers her Bear Island, and she considers accepting, but she'd much rather stay at Winterfell and guard the Wardeness of the North, and Sansa is not displeased to hear this.

Winter is short now that the Night King is dead, and the snow is melting by the time the raven from King's Landing arrives, declaring Jon -- no, Aegon -- the new king. The snow has fully melted when Jaime Lannister rides through Winterfell's gate once more, his gold hand gone and his horse almost lame.

Brienne starts to go inside, but he is quicker; he slides to the ground, jogs after her, and within moments has a hand at her elbow. "Brienne."

She turns back to him, her face cold. "Ser Jaime."

He recoils. Tries again. "Brienne, I had to make you hate me, you wouldn't have let me go otherwise."

"If you'd told me you were going to kill her? Yes, I would." Her face is twisting, now, threatening to cry.

He shakes his head. "You wanted me to stay no matter what."

"I wanted you to be safe," she bursts out. "Is that wrong? I thought I loved you, ever since you told me about the Mad King and his wildfire." She swipes at her cheeks. "I didn't want you to die."

"Well, I didn't."

She shakes her head, pulling her arm out of his grip. "But you left."

He places his hand on her arm again. "Brienne, listen. I left to kill her, because I knew I would never have peace with you until she was dead, and I didn't trust anyone else to know her well enough to kill her."

She sniffles. "Even your brother?"

"Even Tyrion," he agrees.

She slips her arm out of his grasp again, only to twine her fingers through his. "So you're not leaving again."

He shakes his head. "Never."


End file.
